1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for the automatic distribution of cards, in particular playing cards. It relates more particularly to a device of this type which reads the cards as they are distributed, while controlling the method of distribution of the cards in accordance with the codified indications which they comprise.
Devices are known for reading cards such as perforated cards with 80 columns and distributing them in boxes by direction friction transport of the card, but such devices are scarcely applicable to the dealing of playing cards.
Furthermore, optical coding systems are known, called bar codes, but they are particularly unsightly and therefore not adapted to use on playing cards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From French Pat. No. 2,186,839 an automatic card dealer in which the cards, stacked in a magazine, are removed one by one and are distributed into a plurality of receptacles by means of a deflector flap whose position is controlled by a sequential selection and programming device for distributing the successive cards taken from the magazine in random fashion in two receptacles. With such a distributor the players cannot be given predetermined hands, and it is therefore not usable in particular for tournaments.
From French Pat. No. 2,109,213 a device is known for dealing cards in a predetermined distribution, the cards to be dealt having electric or magnetic contacts and each card being associated successively with a control means which, depending on the position of the contacts on the card, switches this latter to a path of particular orientation. Such a device has the drawback of using electric or magnetic reading of the cards, which complicates the construction thereof. In addition, movement of the cards is provided by means of transporter belts and rollers disposed in different orientations, which is an obstacle to the reliability of the device.